Tout ça pour une table !
by CruelleIronie
Summary: Harry stresse, à cause d'une table. OS HP/SS Dumbledore toujours farfelu, à ne surtout pas prendre au premier degré. Parody, vraiment parce que ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux.


**Disclaimer** : Tout es Rowling.

**Note** : Je l'avais écris, y a pas très longtemps, et j'avais envie de le publier, je l'ai beaucoup modifié, et rallongé, aussi. Je l'ai mis parce que je pense que ça pourrait intéressé des gens, mais je n'en ai pas une très grande estime ( surtout la fin ) sinon, je me suis laissé allez, donc :

**Enjoy**

* * *

** Tout ça pour une table !  
**

'Je n'en peux plus' se répéta Harry pour la millième fois, au moins, depuis qu'il était sortit de son cours de potion. Il avait fait perdre des milliers de points à sa maison, une fois de plus.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il avait raté sa potion.

Et pour quoi ? Parce qu'il fantasmait, bien évidemment. Par contre, d'après Ron, fantasmer sur Snape n'était pas normal, mais il faut dire qu'Harry le croyait.

Mais il n'y peut rien, il a arrêté de se voilé la face depuis quelques temps. Il se demandait même comment il avait seulement pût se voiler la face si longtemps.

Ca faisait depuis le début de sa quatrième année, il avait commencé à penser à Severus, au début mal, il à commencer à le respecter, puis quand il à sut tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, ainsi que le nombre incalculable de fois où il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il voulait bien que Snape le traite d'incapable, ou du moins, il était vrai que comparé à Severus, il se trouvait un peu nul, comparé à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Et puis de respect, il commençait à nourrir des sentiments plus profonds, ressemblant à de l'amitié, puis, il en était venu à fantasmer sur lui. Il se disait que c'était normal, que ça allait lui passer, c'était juste passager, il n'était pas amoureux de Severus, non, et puis quoi encore.

Il se disait qu'il n'était pas le seul garçon à fantasmer sur un autre homme. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, par contre il était la seule personne à fantasmer sur Severus, d'après Ron, du moins..

Mais il s'était rendu compte, qu'il pensait aussi sentiments, contrairement à ce qu'il disait précédemment. Il pensait à ce qu'il faisait en dehors des cours, de ses passions, de ses joies, ses peines, il voulait tout savoir, il se fichait de ce que Severus pourrait en penser.

Severus le détestait mortellement. Comme quoi, même sans Voldemort, il arrivait à se faire des ennemis mortels.

C'était son dernier cours avant les vacances. Harry était quasiment le seul élève à rester au château, avec deux ou trois autres serdaigles, et, bien sur, avec tous les professeurs.

Y compris Snape.

Il était paniqué. Il était rentré dans le dortoir juste après le cours désastreux qu'il venait de passer. Il était plus tard que ce qu'il pensait, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il avait fait plusieurs choses, dont se lamenter, il avait écrit, Hermione lui avait fait prendre l'habitude d'écrire ce qu'il ressentait, choses qu'elle faisait elle-même, et les habitudes était difficiles à défaire. Tous les autres élèves devaient être partis, depuis le temps et il n'avait même pas dit au revoir à ses amis, ni aux autres, d'ailleurs.

'Oh non, déjà ? Non, non, non. C'est pas possible, trois heures ne peuvent pas passés aussi vite, si ?, j'ai fait quoi, je me suis seulement lamenter sur mon sort, j'ai écrit, j'ai réfléchis, j'ai pris ma douche, je suis aller au toilettes, deux fois, je me suis encore lamenter, et j'ai aussi un peu râler contre . . . À peu près toutes les personnes existantes dans ce bas monde, j'ai mangé des bonbons, j'ai bu, j'ai manger un peu de Nutella aussi, j'ai fini un livre que j'avais commencé il y a longtemps, et j'ai joué avec une balle, comme dans Dr House. Je n'ai pratiquement rien fait, Rahhh'

Eh . . Bah . . . Si, il était déjà 20H00. Mais ce qui le tracassait le plus n'était pas ça, non. Connaissant Dumbledore, lui et ses idées farfelues, il avait sûrement mis une seule et unique table.

Ce qui le tracassait était plutôt la forme de ladite table. Uniquement pour la bonne raison que si la table était ronde, il allait obligatoirement voir Severus, alors que si la table était carré, Severus POURRAIT être dans un point mort.

Bon, ce n'était pas très évident, il avait conscience d'être quelques peu paranoïaque lorsqu'il s'agissait de n'importe quoi en rapport avec Severus, mais il nourrissait quand même ce fol espoir. Qui disons-le franchement, n'avait pas vraiment de sens.

C'est donc en retardent au maximum le moment où il serait devant les portes de la Grand-Salle, qu'il parcourut presque tous les 921 couloirs du château et visita toutes les tours, il se repose également un peu dans la Tour d'Astronomie, il fit un cloche-pied avec le sol, il écrasa une araignée, et gueula contre un moucheron, qui était trop près de lui pour être innocent.

Mais il avait oublié qu'il avait retardé son réveil d'une heure. Il était tout le temps en retard, et il se faisait tout le temps tuer par Hermione, donc pour se donner l'impression d'avoir plus de temps pour se préparer le matin, il s'était donner une heure. Donc, en fait, il avait fait tout ça pour rien vu qu'il arriva 5 minutes en retard devant les portes de la Grande-Salle.

'Allez, courage. Avec un peu de chance, je ne le verrai même pas. Sauf que, justement, je n'ai pas du tout, du tout de chance. Aïe Aïe Aïe, c'est sur que c'est mort, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Je n'ai jamais eu de chance. Mes parents sont morts, mon parrain est mort, hier, j'ai croisé une araignée, j'en ai presque hurlé, et en plus, j'en ai encore croisé une, à croire que c'est un signe. C'est sur, je n'ai Pas de chance. Oh là là, je suis mort et enterré, dans un beau cercueil, j'espère, ce serai la moindre des choses quand même. Et j'espère qu'il y sera à l'enterrement Severus, ce serai bête qu'il ne vienne même pas à l'enterrement de la personne qu'il déteste le plus. Enfin, faut pas trop que j'espère non plus, imaginez qu'il ne vienne pas, ce serait horrible.'

Sur ses réflexions très intelligentes et . . . Joyeuses, il prit une profonde inspiration ( et écrit un recueil de nouvelles . . . Ou pas . . . Quoique ) et poussa les portes de la Grande-Salle.

Et Harry, avec sa merveilleuse intuition ( il se dit qu'il pourrait devenir professeur de divination, à se train là ) vit, que, bien évidemment, la table était ronde, et que, encore une fois, il n'avait pas de chance. Il n'avait pas de chance, car malheureusement, et pour ajouter à son malheur, à croire qu'on lui faisait payer tous les mauvais coups, ou toutes les fois où il n'avait pas respecté le règlement. La seule place qui restait était celle en face de Severus, comme par hasard. Là, il sentait un coup de la part de se Très gentil petit vieux, je cite : Dumbledore.

Avec le même air qu'un condamné à mort devant la potence, il s'assit donc en face de Severus, non s'en oublier de donner un coup d'œil rageux à Dumbledore.

Déjà, que s'il aurait été presque non-visible de sa part, il n'aurait pas été bien, alors là, c'était le pompon. Il allait de jeter de laTour D'Astronomie, comme ça, il ne le verrait plus, et n'aurait pas à essuyer un refus de sa part. Comme ça, il serait heureux dans la mort, au Paradis ou en Enfer. Et en plus, il verrait ses parents, et Sirius. D'ailleurs, Sirius lui passerait sûrement un savon pour aimer Snivellus, comme il le disait si bien avec les Maraudeurs, donc en plus son père Aussi lui passerait un savon.

Par les petits canards verts qui sont sur le caleçon de Merlin, il était maudit ( il l'avait lu dans l'Histoire De Poudlard, qui lui avait été si gentiment prêté par Hermione, qui l'avait, bien évidemment forcé à lire. Au moins, il aurait appris quelque chose d'intéressant ).

Il allait être obligé de voir Severus manger, parler, respirer, Et cligner des yeux, tout ça parce que Dumbledore avait mit une table ronde.

Il le détestait, lui, il l'aimait, et ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs que devant lui, parce que, sinon, il aurait vraiment l'air con. Vu qu'il ne connaissait personne dans la table, et qu'il se voyait mal parler à McGonagall, il n'allait pas regarder derrière lui, ou regarder les portes, ce serait ridicule. Quoi que, si ça pouvait le sauver . . . Non, il le regarderait, point. Il avait quand même un minimum d'amour propre et de fierté ainsi que de dignité , pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un débile mental dans toute sa splendeur, ou de Ron, tout simplement.

'Je sais que je suis en face de lui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il me fixe comme çà, Si ?, à moins que j'ai quelque chose dans les cheveux'

En effet, Severus le fixait un peu trop pour que ça paraisse innocent. Il le fixait . . . Comme Harry le fixait lui-même, et çà, ça faisait peur, ils se regardaient comme s'ils allaient mutuellement se dévorer. Harry ne s'en rendit même pas compte, enfin, il ne se rendait pas compte de grand-chose, alors on peut bien lui pardonner. Mais il plongea quand même ses yeux dans les siens. Ils se regardèrent si intensément, que toutes les personnes autour d'eux disparurent, il ne restait plus qu'eux. Seuls et entourés à la fois.

Puis Severus détourna les yeux, si brusquement qu'Harry en eu presque mal à la tête, en essayant de suivre le mouvement que fit Severus pour retourner à son assiette. Ensuite, Harry le vit jouer avec sa fourchette, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais Harry voyait bien que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas rien, justement, et pour une fois qu'il voyait quelque chose. Il n'était pas décidé à lâcher le morceau. Il allait lui en poser des questions. Après tout, il était Harry Potter, et d'après les dires de Severus, il était aussi têtu que son père, donc il n'allait pas laisser passer ça sans rien dire.

Même s'il allait lui poser des questions, il ne voulait pas que cet échange sois perçut des autres personnes présentes autour de la table ronde.

Il prit peur lorsqu'il vit le regard de Dumbledore posé sur lui. Ce vieux fou savait vraiment tout. Même lorsqu'il parlait avec McGonagall, ou plutôt qu'elle lui parlait, ( d'ailleurs, elle ressemblait étonnement à Hermione ) il arrivait toujours à savoir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Harry commençait sérieusement à douter qu'il puisse ne Pas savoir quelque chose. En voyant le regard Légèrement agacé de son élève préféré, Dumbledore hocha la tête en direction de Severus, avec un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, ( il fait vraiment peur des fois, vous ne trouvez pas ? ) et en levant son verre.

'Quoi ?, il me donne son approbation ?, il approuve ? Waouh, mais c'est vraiment un vieux Fou, il est totalement taré. Enfin, moi je suis content. C'est sûr, que s'il ne m'avait pas donné son accord, je serais dans la m**de, ( mais de toutes façons, pour moi ça n'aurait rien changé, et ça, il doit le savoir, non ?, vu qu'il sait toujours tout ) passons l'expression, mais c'est quand même incroyable. Ça se trouve, c'est faux, c'est moi qui me suis inventé tout ça.'

Quand Dumbledore vit Harry froncer les sourcils, il lui sourit. Ce qui fit vraiment très peur à Harry. Car déjà voir Dumbledore hausser les lèvres, signifiait un mauvais coup de sa part, là, Harry pourrait jurer qu'il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains jours, et c'était pas bon du tout pour lui, mais alors, pas du tout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a le gâteux ? » se demanda Severus « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec Harry ? »se dit-il en regardant 'le gâteux' autrement appelé Dumbledore d'un air glacial. Ce dernier posa sur lui un regard bienveillant, ce qui lui donna presque la nausée, et regarda Harry par la suite, en hochant la tête légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, ou plutôt, il croit quoi ?, il croit peut-être que je suis amoureux de Harry ?, bon, il aurait peut-être pas tort, mais il croit peut-être que Lui, il m'aime aussi, ou il croit peut-être que j'accepterais d'être avec lui s'il me le demandait ?. Mouais, peut-être, mais même, ce n'est pas une raison. J'ai quand même ma réputation moi, ça par contre, il n'y pense pas de tout, apparemment. Ah, il quitte la Grande-Salle. Bon, bah j'y vais alors. Non Dumby, ne pense rien, sinon, je vais t'égorger, comme Sweeney Todd, et ouais, je connais ce film moldu. Pourvu qu'il ne lise pas dans mes pensées, sinon en plus de l'égorger, je lui sortirais ses intestins, les découperaient devant lui, les lui ferait bouffer, et . . . Ok, j'arrête là, mais j'aurai eu d'autres plans, je ne suis pas un serpentard pour rien, quand même. J'ai ma réputation, parce que je le vaux bien. » Il dit cette dernière phrase en bougeant sensuellement ses cheveux ( qui n'était pas gras, sois dit en passant, c'était les vapeurs de chaudrons, dans sa salle de classe. Mais ses élèves étaient trop occupés à le critiquer qu'à se regarder. Dans sa salle, ils avaient tous les cheveux gras ). Et accéléra sa course contre Harry, car il l'avait presque perdu de vu ( j'ai bien dit presque, attention, Severus, c'est presque comme Chuck Norris, et de toutes façons, Harry l'aurait trouvé tout seul. Car comme on dit, Chuck Norris perd toujours à cache-cache, car quand on le cherche, on le trouve ( à ne pas prendre au premier degré, le pauvre Harry, s'il était Chuck Norris )).

Il se dirigeait vers le lac, ou plutôt l'arbre qui est à côté du lac. Severus se plaça de telle sorte qu'Harry ne pouvait le voir que s'il tournait la tête. Il faisait déjà nuit, on était en hiver, il faisait donc froid également.

Aussi perdu dans ses pensées que pouvait l'être Harry, il s'aperçut quand même de Son ombre, qui était bel et bien visible. Il reconnut de suite que C'était Severus. Après l'avoir maintes et maintes fois observé, il reconnaitrait son ombre, sa silhouette, et sa couleur de cheveux entre mille.

Il en profita pour poser les questions qu'il voulait poser après le repas. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à se creuser la tête pour trouver un moyen de lui avouer ses sentiments en même temps. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire sera fait.

-Pourquoi me regardiez-vous, pendant le repas ?

-Quoi ? Je ne vous regardais pas, je regardais . . Les peintures derrière vous. Dit-il un peu trop rapidement pour que se sois réel.

-Mais bien sûr, et si je vous dis qu'il n'y avait Pas de peinture derrière moi, vous me répondez quoi ? Mais passons, Est-ce que vous êtes intéressé par moi ?

-Hein ? N. .Non. Non, vous ne m'intéresser pas le moins du monde.

« Ou là là, là, je suis mal barré »

On peut dire, qu'avec des pensées si intéressantes, tout le monde comprends le brillant maître des potions qu'il est. Et surtout pourquoi ment-il. C'est tellement évident, quelqu'un vous demande s'il vous intéresse, c'est forcément parce qu'il est lui-même intéressé, Non ? Mais, ne nous aventurons pas dans les méandres du cerveau de Severus Snape, ce serait trop compliqué.

-Alors, pourquoi m'avoir regardé pendant le repas, et suivit ici, après le repas ?

-Parce que . . D'accord, je n'ai pas de raison pour vous avoir suivit ici, et je vous ai regardé parce que vous étiez en face de moi.

-Vous voulez vraiment me briser le cœur, en me disant ça ?

-Non. Ok, parlons, dans ce cas.

Il s'assit à côté d'Harry, qui lui fit une place.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de ce que Severus aimait, n'aimait pas, de même pour Harry. Ils parlèrent de leurs passions, leurs occupations, leurs familles, qui étaient toutes les deux assez . . . Inexistantes, pour ainsi dire.

Au milieu de la soirée, Severus passa sa cape à Harry, qui était sortit sans rien, il n'y avait pas pensé ( pauvre fou, va ). Et il pensa qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas y pensé, vu qu'il avait maintenant Sa cape, noire, bien évidemment, mais imprégnée de son odeur, ce qui était un fait non négligeable. Il ne voulait plus la quitter. Il espéra tout le moment qu'il fut avec lui, qu'il lui permette de la garder.

-Je peux aller dans tes appartements, s'il-te-plait ? Je serais discret. Je suis tout seul dans le dortoir, il n'y à plus personne.

-Hum . . . Pourquoi pas. Mais vous allez cherchez vos affaires pour dormir.

-Ok. J'y vais. Vous voulez votre cape ?

-Hein ? Non, Non, garde là.

Il avait l'air distrait. Mais Harry s'en accommoda, et alla dans son dortoir, cherchez ses affaires, comme Severus le lui avait demandé.

Quand il se retrouva devant les appartements de Severus, il réfléchit à deux fois, et toqua.

Il vint lui ouvrir avec seulement une serviette, autour de la taille. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir arriver si tôt. Mais, il faut dire qu'il était déjà 1 heure du matin passée, mais ça, Severus n'avait pas l'air de s'en accommoder. Mais lui, comme Harry avait l'air légèrement fatigué. Il laissa donc Harry passer, lui indique le chemin de sa salle de bain, et alla lui-même se changer.

-Et je dors où ?

Là, Severus se sentit vraiment très con. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait pas pensé. Et il n'avait pas très envie de le faire dormir sur le canapé, se ne serait vraiment pas très confortable.

-Euh . . . Cela vous dérangerai de dormir dans mon lit ?

Là, dire qu'il était gêné serait plus qu'un euphémisme, mais il n'avait clairement pas trouvé d'autres moyens, et il n'allait pas le congédier, alors qu'il était près pour aller se coucher, se serait ridicule, et il se sentait gêné pour lui. Donc il avait demandé la seule solution qui serait confortable pour tous les deux. Il ne doutait pas qu'Harry accepterait.

-D'accord. . . Je dors de quel côté ?

-Euh . . Celui que vous voulez.

Le ton beaucoup trop enjoué qu'Harry avait lui rappelait celui qu'avait parfois Dumbledore, et ce ton lui faisait toujours très peur, même s'il savait qu'il avait plus à craindre du vieux gâteux accro au citron.

Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, suivit du Survivant qui détaillait minutieusement son intérieur.

D'ailleurs, son intérieur était des plus sobre, dans les teintes noir et gris foncé, il avait une cuisine ouverte, et un grand canapé. C'est à cause de la cuisine qu'il évitait d'inviter des personnes à l'intérieur, ça ne collait pas assez à sa réputation, même si, d'un maître de potion, on pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'il sache et aime cuisiner.

Arrivé devant le lit, Harry se coucha directement, sans réfléchir. Et il prit , comme par hasard le côté opposé à celui que prenait Severus habituellement.

Severus se coucha donc, il se tourna vers Harry, et ferma les yeux.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il sentit brièvement les lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes.

Mais alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'Harry s'était déjà endormit, et il semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui, d'ailleurs.

Sur ces pensées, il s'endormit, mettant fin à toute pensée.

* * *

Dite moi si j'ai bien fait de le publier, ou pas.

Ne sortez pas la carte bleu, ou le chéquier, une petite review, sa tue personne ( pour l'instant, profitez-en ) .

Angele-vampiree


End file.
